Eggs
Eggs are a weapon in Egg Blast. Each egg, when thrown, has a different effect within the game. White eggs These are basic eggs first introduced at level 1. Without any significant abilities, they can be used to destroy any enemy. As their name suggests, they are pure white. Blue eggs These eggs are white with blue spots and are first introduced in level 2. When they hit a rotten egg that is in a blue aircraft, they will completely destroy that enemy and send water pouring down. The water that blue eggs release will destroy any enemy that the water touches and make green fumes disappear. If blue eggs hit a rotten egg in a red aircraft, they will have no affect on it but all other enemies they will destroy. Red eggs These are coloured white with red spots and are first introduced on level 2. When they hit a rotten egg that is in a red aircraft, they will completely destroy it and send out four small red fire balls. Those small red fire balls can hit and destroy other enemies but will make rotten eggs in grey aircrafts parachute. Red eggs can destroy all enemies except rotten eggs in blue aircrafts which they will have no effect on. Bouncy eggs These eggs are completely pink and are first introduced in level 3. When they are thrown they will bounce back and forth at a rapid pace. These can destroy all enemies and are the only eggs that do not make a rotten egg in a blue or red aircraft parachute. Homing chick eggs These eggs are blue with a picture of a white chick that has a orange beak and black eyes on it. Homing chick eggs are first introduced in level 5. When this egg is thrown at a enemy, a white bird will come out and fly into enemies and destroy them. Homing chick eggs and the white bird that comes out of it can destroy all enemies. Star eggs These eggs are white with yellow stars all over them. They are first introduced in level 3 and they can harm all enemies. When star eggs hit a enemy, a chick will fall out of the egg. If chicks have been taken away or killed, the remaining chicks will often make these eggs. Cluster eggs These eggs are completely orange except for three white spots and they are first introduced in level 5. When thrown at a enemy, three explosive white eggs will be thrown out causing two enemies next to the one the cluster egg was thrown at, to die. The explosive eggs will also send out some red fireballs. Because of sending out three explosive eggs and small fireballs, cluster eggs are very useful in taking out many enemies in a single throw. Cluster eggs can destroy all enemies. Carrot eggs These eggs are white with an orange carrot on them and they are first introduced in level 6. When thrown at a enemy, the Easter Bunny will have an orange glow around itself. When the next egg that is thrown, two carrots on either side of the egg will be thrown as well. After a few minutes the orange glow will disappear and no more carrots will be fired with eggs any more. Carrot eggs and carrots can harm all enemies. Tricky eggs See Tricky eggs Tricky eggs can destroy enemies, but they also have other side effects that can inhibit gameplay. Gallery File:Chick_on_egg.png|A chick from the "Help" section of the menu on top of a egg that has some resemblance to a white eggs File:Hot_to_throw_and_what_to_hit_on_menuscreen.png|A image from the "Help" section of the menu teaching the player how to throw eggs and to hit enemies with them Category:Interactive objects Category:Lists